


Can I kiss you?

by jeongcheoled



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Soonhoon - Freeform, informalfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheoled/pseuds/jeongcheoled
Summary: Soonyoung wanted to kiss a (tsundere) Jihoon because he is very cute.





	Can I kiss you?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic without any prompt and just stupidly typed what was on my mind. This isn't a formally written fic because I'm tired (actually a loser) of putting a lot of character movements. 
> 
> I live for tsundere Jihoon. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

"Can I kiss you Jihoon?" Soonyoung suddenly burted out as he sat on the couch inside Jihoon's studio and almost immediately, Jihoon turned; his swivel chair creaked. 

"What?" He might have heard it wrong, he thought.

"Can I kiss you?" Soonyoung put on a smug face, one that Jihoon rarely sees. 

Jihoon almost choked. "W-what do you mean kiss? W-were guys idiot!" 

Soonyoung, however, stays collected. "I know, I know too well but can I still kiss you?"

"W-what the hell has gotten into you, Kwon Soonyoung?!" Jihoon aggressively turned his chair back to his computer screen.

The older smiled, Jihoon is just too cute, how can he not stop himself?

"Because you're too cute. I can't help myself." 

Jihoon blushed, he's supposed to feel disgusted but, "Idiot, go away!"

"This will be the first and last time I'll ask something from you Jihoon so can I please kiss you?" Soonyoung's voice became stern, his pleads became too sincere for Jihoon's liking. 

Jihoon fell silent. 

"Is that a yes?"

 _No answer_. 

"It's a yes then."

Soonyoung suddenly pulled Jihoon's chair to his direction. Resting both of his arms on the armrest to support his weight, his eyes staring directly towards Jihoon. 

Surprised, Jihoon stared back. 

"Close your eyes for me please?"

Jihoon's eyes even widened.

"Please?"

Weird enough, Jihoon obliges. 

 

Soonyoung held up Jihoon's chin to match with his level, slowly leaning himself to kiss the younger. But even before he could close their distance, Jihoon opened his eyes and he was surprised at how close Soonyoung is.

Soonyoung, however, only chuckled and said, "Well if you insist, you can open them." before closing their gap.

The kiss was soft, it felt sweet and tender, and Jihoon couldn't explain why. Soon, the older broke the kiss. A smile followed his lips.

To Jihoon's vision, Soonyoung seemed like a new person, someone he doesn't know but ~~_he would be grateful if this guy would ask him to be his boyfriend and he would say yes in less than a second._ ~~

Soonyoung's lips glistened against the dim studio lights, Jihoon wondered again.

"Thanks Jihoon."

"Huh?"

"Thank you for granting my request. Then, I'll go ahead. Bye."

"What? No."

"Huh?"

"Don't leave."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know but don't leave."

"O-okay"

"Can you kiss me again?"

"Jihoon..."

"I know I sound more stupid than you this time but can you juㅡ"

Once again, Soonyoung captured Jihoon's lips. The younger could swear he felt shivers when Soonyoung kissed him. Soonyoung cups his jaw, and indulgently kisses him from both angles. Their second kiss was way longer than the first and both felt grateful.  
Jihoon soon snaked his arms around Soonyoung's neck, closing their body gaps. Their kiss lets out faint lapping sounds. Breaths drawn deeper while semi-erotic moans overtakes them.  
Nothing felt greatly weird for Jihoon before and he mentally hits himself for doing this just now.  
When both decided to let go, they stared at each other's eyes and in less than three seconds, Jihoon looked away. His cheeks painted red from embarrassment and Soonyoung chuckled from his cuteness.

"I- I am sorry for requesting such thing"

"Don't be, I was very happy you asked, and I am anytime willing to oblige in the future, that, if it will still happen though."

"I-it might."

"Are you sure?"

 _No answer_. 

"Are you really sure?"

Jihoon glared. "Stupid, Kwon Soonyoung! Go back to practice!"

Soonyoung laughed heartily as he went outside the studio leaving a "Just call me anytime!"

 


End file.
